Falling for the Enemy
by GryffindorDutchess21
Summary: Hermione had never really been into love or relationships, but what happens when she get's dragged into one that she's not ready for. What if she is a Veela's mate...and it doesn't help that the Veela is her enemy. Dramione! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So I know that I have been updating a lot lately, but I just have been in the mood to really write recently. :D So, I have a Vampire Diaries fanfiction up now and I would love it if you would go read it and review it or recommend it to your friends! The last Harry Potter story I had up was about Ron and Hermione and I'm not going to lie, it was awful. Someone had commented saying that I hadn't read the books and that it was the worst thing they had ever read. I don't blame them at all because now that I read it over two years later I realized how completely terrible it was. I just mentioned this because it was on my mind, but I also want you guys to know that if there is something you don't like, just tell me and I will try my best to fix it :D**

**So, now that that's out of the way….Here's my new story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately…**

Hermione sat in the Great Hall, not paying attention to her surroundings as she was lost in her own train of thoughts. It was her seventh year at Hogwarts and everyone was getting off the trains and getting ready for the magnificent welcome feast that awaited them. Hermione had wasted no time getting to the Great Hall as she wanted some time to herself to relax and just think. She had been doing a lot of that lately. Thinking, that is. Well, she usually thought quite a lot, but that time had almost doubled since the war.

She was dealing with everything better than she had originally anticipated that she would, but that didn't mean that she wasn't as upset and tired as some of the others looked, she just knew how to stay composed. She felt like she had to be strong for Harry and Ron. They had always been there for her, her rocks. They had always been a constant in her life and after the war, she felt like she owed it to them to offer them the same stability that they had granted her with during their school years.

Hermione was finally dragged out of her own head as Ron and Harry sat on either side of her. Harry gave her a small smile, but she could tell it wasn't like before the war. His smile didn't reach his eyes anymore. She offered him a small smile in return and gently squeezed his hand before looking over at Ron.

Ron's appearance hadn't changed a ton, but he had filled out a bit more and became more masculine, compared to his old lanky self. She smiled softly at him as well and looked around the hall. The first years, as innocent and excited as ever, looking around in amazement at the Great Hall and whispering to each other brought a smile to Hermione's face. She remembered the feeling they were experiencing. That feeling when you finally get to have what you have been anticipating for so long.

She remembered the excitement that ran through her body as she received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts and the anticipation to see the school and feel the magic just settle once you finally understood everything about the school.

The sixth and seventh years were another story though. Some looked excited to be back, some looked exhausted, ready to just give up. And there were some like Hermione. They made up the majority of the seventh years. The ones who put on a brave face just to convince everyone that they were okay and to make everyone else feel safe, when really they were just as destroyed and distraught as all the ones that were ready to give up.

"Welcome students to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Professor McGonagall started the welcome speech that many of the older students had heard time and time again. Hermione listened intently for a while before getting lost in her thoughts once more.

Hermione began to listen once more when Professor McGonagall began to speak about the head boy and girl. She looked up and smiled.

"This year, it was not very difficult for us to decide who truly deserved these positions. All the teachers agreed that these two have worked the hardest and deserve to get something in return for everything they have done for this school." She began and Hermione had been holding her breath.

"Our Head Girl is….Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." She said and smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked down as the pin appeared on her robe. She smiled back at Professor McGonagall and gave a small nod of thanks. Hermione blushed as she realized the applause and she smiled, looking around at her fellow classmates.

"Settle down…" She continued and waited for the roars and applause to quiet down.

"Our Head Boy is….Draco Malfoy, Slytherin." She concluded. Hermione held her breath and looked up, wondering if it was a mistake. Hermione knew that Draco and his mother had helped The Order during the war, but that didn't mean that she trusted him by any means. He smiled, almost instantly resuming his place as the Slytherin Prince.

Hermione groaned inwardly at the thought of having to share a common room with the one and only, Draco Malfoy. She sighed and Harry and Ron before have her sympathetic smiles. She smiled back, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was once more lost in her train of thought and all too soon, the Great Hall was empty and she was left with Professor Snape and Draco. She sighed and walked up to them.

"I will be showing you where your room is. You have a shared common room and separate bedrooms with a combined bathroom." Professor Snape told us as we followed him down the hall and to our room. I shivered slightly as I realized it was in the dungeons and Malfoy smirked. I bit the inside of my cheek from saying something and almost ran into Snape when he made a halt.

"Here we are. Your password is _promise. _ I will see you both in potions." He said before turning and walking away his black cloak billowing behind him. Hermione sighed and walked in after Malfoy. She tried to go straight to her room to avoid the Slytherin, but he obviously had different plans.

"Where do you think you're going, Granger?" Malfoy asked and she froze before turning around, ready to face him.

"To my room." She answered simply, smirking slightly as she saw him look unprepared for a minute before he put his walls back up.

"We'll need to work together sometime tomorrow to plan the Halloween Ball that McGonagall wants this year." He said and Hermione was shocked that he didn't insult her. She nodded slowly before going back upstairs.

"This is going to be a long year…" She muttered to herself before getting ready for bed.

**So (wow I say that a lot **** ), what do you guys think? I want your honest opinions! Please read and review! It really makes my day when I see your comments! Oh and like I said above if you don't like something, that's fine and I am open to suggestions and help! **** Just please by nice about those comments! Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! It really, really makes my day! I hope you guys like this story as much as I am starting to!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter…. :( **

Draco paced around the common room. _I have to share a room with that…that….know-it-all…. This year already sucks. _Draco thought to himself as he continued to pace. After the war, he had forgotten all of the stupid blood prejudice stuff his father had practically preached to him and tried to start on a new slate.

However, Hermione had infuriated him for years and it was a little better now that he didn't believe in all the blood stuff, but he still had a deep hatred for the muggle born. She had always out done him in all of their classes and that was what angered him. She had always been better than him, no matter what it was.

Hermione Granger wasn't the only reason this year would be difficult. His mother had explained some rather important aspects of his ancestor's history. Including the fact that Draco was a veela. This wouldn't be a problem, except the fact that he had to find his mate before his nineteenth birthday ((A/N I don't think that is actually the right age, but let's pretend that for this story it is….)).

Draco was tense since he didn't know how he was supposed to find his mate anyways. Snape said he would be speaking to him at some time within the first week to help him through some things. Draco eventually gave up on trying to figure everything out and eventually retired to his room for the night.

The next morning, Hermione woke up in a cold sweat and panting. She had another nightmare about the war. She sighed and got up, going into the bathroom and getting ready for a shower.

Draco had woken up in the same state as Hermione, feeling scared and panicked before he calmed down. He was beyond confused since he hadn't been having a bad dream. He sighed and slowly stretched before getting out of bed. He ran a hand through his blonde hair and grabbed his clothes before heading into the bathroom.

Hermione was just finishing her shower when Draco's door opened and he walked in, not noticing Hermione until a small shriek escaped her mouth. She clutched her towel closer and looked over at him.

"Ever heard of knocking, Malfoy?" She asked, irritated and raised an eyebrow, momentarily forgetting that she was only in a towel. Draco smirked as he looked over at Hermione.

"Well…I have heard of it, but I think this is much more entertaining. I mean, who knew that the know-it-all, Gryffindor princess actually had a body under all those baggy clothes?" Draco teased and smirked at Hermione. She blushed and glared at him.

"Just hurry up, Malfoy." She said before storming back to her room.

"I'll take my time, Granger!" He shouted before getting into the shower himself. He began to get lost in his train of thought as he realized he had felt some sort of attraction towards Hermione when she was there with him. He quickly shook the thought out of his head and sighed before getting out of the shower once he was done.

He quickly tried off and got dressed before knocking on Hermione's door.

"It's all yours, Granger." He said and smirked. Hermione glared and finished putting on her tie before pushing past him and walking into the bathroom. He smirked as he walked behind her to get back into his room. She rolled her eyes and decided to pretend that he wasn't there.

She brushed through her hair and smiled as it fell in curls, cascading down her back. Her hair had finally been tamed after Ginny helped her with it. She had also filled out more over the last year or so, and she had to admit, she finally liked how she looked.

Hermione walked back into her room and then eventually down into the common room once she was certain that she hadn't forgotten anything. She noticed that Draco was already gone and she sighed before walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

Draco had left right after he had left Hermione in the bathroom. He needed to talk to Snape. He practically ran to the teachers room and knocked before going in. Snape sighed and told Draco to sit in front of him.

"Now Draco, you know what you are now, but you need to know more about it. You see, Veela's have a mate and they must find this mate before their nineteenth birthday. If they do not, they will die of heartbreak. The complicated part about this whole Veela idea, is the fact that you must make your mate accept you, if they do not love you back, they will be perfectly fine and can live a normal life, but you on the other hand would die." Snape began to explain.

Draco grimaced as this new information was presented to him. He sighed and looked up at Snape as he began to speak again.

"You will have strong urges towards your mate, which I'm sure I don't have to explain those to you…" He said and gave Draco a look. Draco nodded and had a slight smirked on his face, confirming the professors suspicions. "And you also cannot be….intimate with anyone else any more. You can only be like that with your mate, it will cause you pain to be with another." He finished and Draco sighed once more, taking in all the new information once more.

"Oh and…once you find your mate…you are always going to want to be with them. And in order for you to have energy and such, you must be physical…not necessarily what you are thinking, but more of like, holding hands, or hugging, simple things like that." Draco smirked at this information and nodded.

"Please alert myself or Professor McGonagall as soon as you find out who your mate it. Gook Luck, ." Snape added before dismissing Draco.

**So I know this is kind-of short and I'm sorry, but I really, really, really wanted to update! Please read and review! It really makes my day! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This update may be a little short, because I only have a limited amount of time to write at the moment, but I really want to update this! :D **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter…this makes me sad…**

Draco made it to the Great Hall shortly after his little meeting with Snape. In a way, he felt relieved, but in another way, he felt absolutely terrified. He walked into the Great Hall and sat next to Blaise once he reached his seat at the Slytherin table. He looked around and saw Hermione. He threw a glare in her direction when eye contact was made and he smirked as she rolled her eyes and went back to her conversation with Harry and Ron.

"What? Checking out Gryffindor's now?" Blaise asked and smirked over at Draco. Blaise was the only one who knew about Draco being a veela. Draco just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"In their wildest dreams maybe." Draco answered and smirked over at his best mate. He glanced back at Hermione once Blaise turned his attention back to his food. Draco felt something like a pull once he looked at Hermione and his eyes widened in shock and realization.

"Blaise…" Draco said to his friend and glanced over.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, wondering what was wrong.

"I think I might have an idea of who my mate it." Draco answered and looked down, feeling sick all of the sudden.

"Draco, that's a good thing." Blaise said, confused as to why Draco was acting the way he was. It was a good thing that he found his mate before his birthday so that he could convince her to be with them. Blaise became concerned as Draco shook his head. "Draco…spit it out…who is it?" Blaise said to him.

"I think it's…Granger." He muttered and continued to look down at his plate; his appetite seemed to disappear into thin air. He knew this couldn't be good. Why would she ever accept to being his mate, I mean, if he was in her position he knew that he would rather let her die.

"There's no hope, Blaise…it's Granger." Draco mumbled to his friend, voicing his concern. Blaise shook his head and put a hand on Draco's shoulder to get the Slytherin prince to look at him.

"Draco, you have to make her fall in love with you….You have to at least try." Blaise encouraged his friend. Draco sighed and shook his head, knowing that his friend was right, but he could already tell that Hermione would never, in a billion years, accept him.

Hermione looked up and noticed that Draco looked a bit sick as her eyes cast over the Slytherin table. She bit her lower lip, concerned for him before she shook her head and looked back down at her book. He would never be concerned for her, so she shouldn't be for him.

"Hermione, can you pass me the toast?" She heard Ron ask, his mouth already full of food as it was. She rolled her eyes and passed him the toast he had been talking about and then continued to read her book. She looked up as the owls flew in to deliver letters and such to the students and she smiled as she received a copy of the Daily Prophet and a letter from her cousin.

She set down the letter from her cousin and began to read the Daily Prophet. Her cousin rarely had anything important to say and as awful as it was for Hermione to admit that fact, it was true. She put the letter in her bag, deciding that she would read that later once she got back to her common room. The Daily Prophet had nothing very interesting in it, so Hermione eventually tucked that back in her bag as well.

Once she had finished eating, she got everything together once more, checking to make sure that she had everything before getting up from the bench.

"I'll see you both in class!" Hermione said to Harry and Ron. They both nodded and waved goodbye to Hermione before she exited the Great Hall. She looked around and noticed that very few students had left yet and she smiled as she made her way to the library.

She sat down at one of the many tables in the back and pulled her book out once more beginning to read in the comfort and silence that the library provided her with.

Draco went to speak with Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape right after he had finished eating.

"What do you need, Mr. Malfoy?" Professor McGonagall asked and raised an eyebrow at him as he sat in front of her desk; Snape was off to the side.

"I think I found my mate…" Draco said and looked up at the two Professors. They both looked shocked for a moment before nodding and motioning for him to continue.

"And who do you think it is?" Professor McGonagall asked. She looked intrigued to know who it was, while Snape just looked bored.

"….Hermione Granger." He said, hesitating slightly before he spoke. Both teachers smiled slightly and nodded. "Why are you happy about this?! She would never accept me.." He voiced his panic to the two Professor's in front of him.

"You have to make her love you, Mr. Malfoy…and I would start working on that soon…" Professor Snape said causing Draco to sigh and nod.

"You should also inform her on what's going on…even if she rejects at first, you still have until your birthday to make her love you..." Professor McGonagall added and smiled slightly at Draco. "Good Luck." She added and Snape gave Draco a short nod.

Draco left after their conversation and sighed. He knew what he had to do, but why would she say yes. She would never say yes. He was her enemy. Her best friend's enemy. She would never betray them like that. Would she? Draco thought to himself and then paused as he continued on that train of thought.

He was the Slytherin Prince…he could make any girl fall for him. He smirked and began to walk again. He would make sure that Granger accepted. No girl could say no to the Malfoy charm.

**So, how was that? I hope you all like it! Thank you guys! Please review! :D It makes my day! Oh! Someone in the reviews asked me what a veela was…To be honest, I know what one is, but it's hard for me to explain…it will be explained better, later in the story, but if anyone has a really good way to describe a veela than please put it in your review! :D Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I want to thank all of you who have been reading, reviewing, favoriting, and following this story! It really makes my day when I see and read all of your reviews, so thank you so much for that! **

**Disclaimer- I do not, and I never will, own Harry Potter… **

Hermione sighed as she sat in potions, waiting for her teacher to get here and her partner. She looked around the room once more and noticed Ron and Harry giving her looks full of sympathy. She rolled her eyes and smiled at them, letting them know that she would be fine. They smiled at Hermione and nodded before turning back to each other, probably to discuss strategies and stuff for their next quidditch match.

She smiled once more at her two best friends before turning to the doors in the back of the room as they opened. Draco walked in along with their teacher. She rolled her eyes and turned once more to face the front of the room. She took a second to glance over at Draco and she noticed that his classic smirk was plastered on his face as always. She rolled her eyes for what seemed like the billionth time that day and focused all of her attention on the lesson for today.

Today they would have to make a love potion. She sighed, already knowing the necessary ingredients and procedures to make it. She got up without a second glance to Draco and grabbed everything that they would need for the current task at hand.

Once she returned, Draco sat there, smirking as usual, but also raised his eyebrow at Hermione. She raised an eyebrow back as she set everything down.

"What?" She asked and looked over at him. This caused his smirk to widen and Hermione groaned mentally, wishing she would have never asked him in the first place.

"Oh…nothing… just wondering why you seem to know how to make a love potion…" Draco answered, still smirking at Hermione. She rolled her eyes and began to get all of the ingredients ready before she put them in to the cauldron.

"Please, I have most potions memorized, it's not like I have ever used half of them yet… I just like to be prepared." She said as she continued to brew the potion. She didn't understand why she had actually explained herself to him. She sighed and blamed it on the fact that they were going to have to work together so she might as well get used to it.

Draco was the one to roll his eyes this time and he smirked at Hermione before moving slightly closer to her. She looked up as she noticed the change in his proximity and she raised an eyebrow at him before shaking her head and going back to the potion.

He smirked and moved so that he was behind her, pretending to just be standing there to get a better view of the potion. He smirked and put a hand on her waist, causing her to jump. She looked back at him and felt a blush come on her cheeks as he back pressed against his chest for a minute before she moved forward, pressing herself against the table.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?!" Hermione asked in a frantic whisper. He smirked and leaned closer to her.

"What do you mean, Granger. I'm not doing anything." He said and continued to smirk before unwillingly moving away from her. Draco now knew what Snape had meant when he said that he would need to have physical contact with Hermione for him to have energy. He sighed and covered it up quickly as Hermione turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow. He just shrugged and looked down at her, studying her as she returned her attention to the potion.

He looked over her and realized that maybe this actually wasn't so bad. It's not like she has a bad body, it's actually pretty decent and plus he can actually keep an intelligent conversation going with her. Draco thought to himself and smiled slightly. Maybe this really wasn't as bad as he thought.

The class ended soon enough and Draco and Hermione returned to their common room.

"Granger…Can I talk to you for a minute?" Draco called out to her before she could close the door to her room. She bit her lower lip, but slowly nodded before walking down the stairs to their common room again.

Draco sighed, trying to calm down. He had realized on the way here, that the sooner Hermione knew, maybe the sooner she would accept him. He knew that it was a pretty weak plan, but still, she did have the right to know what she was now involved in.

"Umm…So, I…..I…" Draco stuttered, something he never did, no matter what. Hermione raised an eyebrow, realizing that this must be pretty important if Draco was stuttering over it. She bit her lower lip and sat next to him on the couch.

"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked in a soft, soothing voice, not knowing why she was trying to comfort him, but it felt right.

"I….I'm a veela and you are my mate." He whispered and Hermione's eyes widened. She knew about veela's from all of the reading she did, but she never thought that she would be ones mate. She bit her lower lip and began to chew at it nervously before running a hand through her hair.

"Draco.." She started, blushing slightly as she used his first name, "I'm not rejecting you…but I'm not accepting the fact yet either… I mean you've done some horrible things to me and my friends…" She started and Draco sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. You'll probably reject me soon enough, Granger." He said bitterly before getting up and stalking to his room. His veela side felt so upset when she had said she wasn't accepting it yet. He sighed and fell back on his bed, just wanting to sleep for a little bit.

**So, I hoped you all liked it, and I know it hasn't really had much fluff yet, but trust me, it will! :D Anyways, If you guys have any suggestions for what you would like to happen next, then tell me in your review and I will try to add it in somewhere! Thank you guys so much! Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I know it's been so long since I last updated and I am so sorry! Here's the update though! :D I hope you all like it! I would really appreciate it if you would review, it really makes my day when I read them! Thank you to everyone who is reading my story! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter unfortunately….If I did, Draco and Hermione would already be together…. :D**

Hermione looked towards Draco's room and sighed before getting up. She didn't know what to think about everything that was going on. She sighed and decided she should probably go to bed. She got up off the couch and went up the stairs to her room. She sighed once more. Tonight really was a stressful night.

She got into bed after changing into short shorts and sports bra. She fell asleep fairly quickly considering everything that had happened today.

The next morning, Draco got up and decided to pretend like nothing had happened last night. He took a shower quickly and then went down into the common room, deciding not to go to breakfast since they had a small kitchen in their room. He sat down at the couch once he made some toast and looked at the fire as he ate.

Hermione came down about a half hour after Draco, still in her pajama's forgetting that Draco could already be awake too. She jumped slightly as she saw him sitting on the couch and he looked over at her.

Draco felt his veela side threaten to take over as he saw Hermione in her pajama's. He smirked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Didn't know you would own something so revealing, Granger." He said and smirked over at her.

Hermione blushed and rolled her eyes before going over to the counter. She looked over at him once more before looking back at the toaster as she put in some toast. She blushed as she felt Draco come up behind her.

"Hermione….I know this is weird for you, but sometimes….it's hard to control the veela side….." Draco said softly and took a few steps back after taking a few deep breaths to calm down.

Hermione nodded and turned around.

"I figured…" She said softly and looked up at him, knowing she would have to let him do what he needed, it wasn't like she could just let someone die.

"Oh….and in order for me to have energy, I have to have some kind of physical contact with you…..a few times a day is probably what it would be…" He said and looked down to see her reaction.

Hermione blushed at this thought and realized that maybe she actually wanted what he was talking about. She realized she probably looked like a tomato and she bit her lower lip, nodding slightly.

"Okay…" She whispered quietly. She bit her lower lip and looked up at him.

Draco grinned smugly at the reaction he had received from his mate.

"Now is one of those times when I don't know if I can control the veela, but I need to…um… touch you." He said smugly and gently pulled her towards him. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her bare waist and smirked slightly before holding her closer to him.

Hermione turned even redder and felt a whole bunch of feelings run through her at the moment. She bit her lower lip even harder and looked up at him before pulling away ad she went to go get dressed. She put on her usual Hogwarts uniform. She looked around her room, making sure that she hadn't forgotten anything before she headed back downstairs.

She left the common room as she noticed that Draco was still in his room and she went down to potions. She sat in her seat and waited for Draco to get here so that they could start to work on the potion for class. She looked at the bored and turned red once more. It was for a lust potion. Was Snape trying to torture them? She asked her self as she got the necessary ingredients out and then she continued to wait for Draco.

He got there soon and she sighed beginning to work on the potion. She looked up and saw Draco's classic smirk grace his facial features as he saw the potion they would be making. Hermione stood up once she had all of the ingredients in the cauldron and she began to stir the potion.

Draco mimicked the position they were in the previous day. He went behind her and put his hands on her hips since they were in the back of the room. He pressed the front of his body to the back of hers, knowing that she was stuck in between the desk and himself.

Hermione flushed at all the feelings that ran through her and she continued to stir the potion, pretending not to be affected by what Draco was doing to her.

Blaise glanced over at Draco from his lab table and smirked as he saw what was going on. He knew he would be confronting his best mate later to see how things were going. He went back to his potion, smirking at the thought.

Draco smiled smugly as he saw Hermione's reaction and he shifted slightly against her, hearing a small gasp escape her lips. He leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"What? Do you like this, Granger?" He asked, whispering into her ear suggestively, feeling his veela side want to take over. He smirked as he didn't get a response and he pulled away from her about a second before the class ended. They finished the potion with ease and handed in a sample.

Blaise came up to Draco afterwards and said that they needed to talk. Draco sighed and nodded, knowing what they would talk about and once he was alone with his friend, he smirked over at him.

**I hope you like this update, I know it was short, but I wanted to update! :D I really hope you all review and thank you for reading my story! :D**


End file.
